


Play With Me (Won't Break Me Down)

by BlackRoses (AceOnIce)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Consensual Non-Consent, Derogatory Language, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gun Kink, Infidelity Kink, Jace and Alec are switches, Light Bondage, Light objectification, M/M, Multi, Panties as a gag, Polyamory, Roleplay, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub Alec Lightwood, Sub Jace Wayland, Verbal Humiliation, and that's just chapter one jfc, at gun point, no actual infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/BlackRoses
Summary: Experimenting with roleplay leads to Jace getting a blow job from Alec, at gun point, before Magnus joins in to help punish Jace.(It's just smutty Malace okay)
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	1. Dom Jace/ Sub Alec

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Days 3 and 4
> 
> Don't like the tags? Don't read the fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 3, based on the Whumptober prompts:  
> My Way Or The Highway  
> Manhandled/ Forced To Their Knees/ Held At Gunpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Jalec (with Magnus mentioned) until the end. Chapter 2 will have all three of them.

Alec swallows as he looks down the barrel of a sleek silver pistol. Behind it is Jace, wearing a devilish smile, the likes of which Alec had neverbefore seen directed at him.

“Jace-”

“I’ll do the talking Alec,” Jace states, voice cold. He uses his free hand to brush blond bangs from his forehead, his grip on the pistol, sure and unwavering.

Alec goes quiet, keeping his hands raised in surrender. His eyes dart around the bedroom, but Jace is standing between him and the only exit, blocking the door.

Jace seems to notice Alec’s realization as his lips turn up. “See, Alec, I don’t really want to kill you. I just need you to do what I want and this,” he gestures lightly with the gun, keeping it trained on Alec, “is the best way to ensure your compliance.”

“What do you want me to do?” Alec asks, voice low.

“I saw you and Magnus last week, but you already know that don’t you? You loved looking up and seeing me watching you. You blushed so pretty and came so hard just from having my eyes on you, and Magnus never even realized.”

Alec feels a blush rise to his cheeks at Jace’s words, at the slight twist Jace puts on the story.

“Ah yes, you blushed just like that,” Jace steps closer and raises the gun. Alec is frozen as Jace trails the cool metal across his overheated cheek. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since then. Your lips looked so good stretched around Magnus’ cock. And seeing you on your knees, even if it wasn’t for me- well, I think you know how much I liked that. And I want to see it again. Kneel.”

Jace’s voice brokers no room for argument, but Alec hesitates all the same. He’s all too aware that his boyfriend is somewhere in their loft, wandering around, unaware of the position Jace has forced Alec into.

“Or,” Jace cocks the gun. “I can kill you and then find Magnus and kill him. Would you prefer that?”

A shiver goes through Alec at the harsh levity of Jace’s voice. Alec glares as he sinks to his knees, the threat against Magnus has him breaking. And Jace knows it, knew all along that the other man was Alec’s weak spot. Alec just didn’t expect Jace to hold it against him.

“There’s a good slut, I knew as soon as I got you alone, I could have you begging for me. So do it. Beg to suck my cock, slut.” Jace presses the barrel of the pistol to Alec’s forehead, a cold reminder.

Alec’s eyes fall shut as he lets the words fall from his lips. “Please let me sock your cock.”

“You can do better than that. Pretend I’m Magnus, if that helps. I’ve seen the way you salivate over his dick. Mines really not so different, you know.”

Alec’s eyes open so he can glare up at Jace, all to aware of how he’s being forced to kneel in front of the other man, looking up at him for once. Blue eyes meet his, one brow arched impatiently. “Well?”

“Please,” Alec says, stomach tightening. “Please let me suck you, I want to taste you, want to get you off, let you come in my mouth.”

“What would your boyfriend think if he heard you begging for another man’s cock?”

Alec’s whole body feels hot as he thinks about Magnus, only a room away, overhearing Alec’s wanton begging. Jace chuckles, “That’s what I thought. Now suck me, and do it well or I’ll have a reason to test this out.” The gun presses slightly harder against Alec’s forehead before being removed, held to the side of his head to allow him to move closer to the tent in Jace’s pants.

Jace uses his free hand to undo his button and pull down the zipper, freeing his erection before lacing his hand in Alec’s hair, hard enough to tug painfully at the dark strands. Alec stifles his moan, but Jace seems to hear it, face going smug.

“I knew you’d be a perfect cock-slut,” Jace says, pushing Alec’s head towards his dick. Alec takes the hint, egged on by the weapon being held near his temple. He licks at Jace’s length, wrapping his lips around the head so he can lap at the slit. Salty pre-come dribbles onto his tongue.“So desperate for it when you know Magnus wouldn’t approve. Do you think he’ll taste me on your tongue when you kiss him after this?”

Alec shudders as Jace uses the grip on his hair to push him further onto the blond man’s cock. Alec takes as much as he can, breathing through his nose, pressing his tongue to the vein that runs along the underside. He can still feel the barrel of the gun nestled against his hair, a constant reminder that he can’t fuck this up.

Jace groans above him, thrusting into his mouth and making him gag despite years of practice. “Fuck, you feel so good Alec, just like I thought you would. Magnus is so lucky, he gets to have you on his knees anytime he wants.”

Alec lets his eyes flutter shut, bracing his hands on Jace’s thighs and doing his best to breathe through Jace’s thrusting. He ignores the way his own dick is hardening in his pants.

“Not that he’s going to want you again after this,” Jace says suddenly, using his grip to tug Alec off his cock entirely. Alec blinks up at him, confused, feeling the spit and pre-come that’s dripped down his chin. “You already look delectable. But I’m going to make sure you’re utterly _ruined_ by the time I’m done with you. And he’ll know it, know that you’ll suck any cock you can get your filthy mouth on.”

Alec opens his mouth to argue, but all that comes out is a whimper as Jace tugs him back onto his cock. Alec lets the blond man fuck his face, listening to him let out a litany of curses and derogatory names that only have Alec hollowing his cheeks and trying to take more of Jace into his mouth.

Jace uses him, taunting him, until he feels his balls tighten. He groans Alec’s name as he spills down the taller man’s throat, finally releasing Alec’s locks from his grip. Alec swallows the come that’s filled his mouth, using the back of his hand to wipe his chin before licking it clean. Jace moans, dick giving a small twitch.

“You okay?” Jace asks, voice suddenly soft.

Alec nods, the only thing problem being his rock-solid erection that’s still trapped under the confines of his clothes. Before he can verbally assure his partner, the door is being busted open, Magnus taking in the scene in front of him before charging at Jace. He knocks the gun to the floor with a clatter, manhandling Jace back against the bed. A skilled fighter in his own right, the element of surprise and the bed hitting the back of his knees leave Jace pinned under Magnus, pressed to the duvet.

Alec climbs to his feet, kicking the gun away.

Magnus glances over at him, keeping the struggling Jace pinned down. “Are you alright?”

There’s a hint of serious worry in the question, but Alec doesn’t need the worry. He moves to the bed, kissing Magnus softly. “I’m fine.”

“You boyfriend seemed to enjoy getting me off,” Jace says with a crooked smile, his body stilling, preparing to fight verbally. “Look how hard he is just from blowing me.”

Magnus isn’t having any of it. He presses Jace harder into the bed, but keeps his eyes on Alec. “Get my scarfs from the closet darling?”

Alec nods, excitement sparking in his stomach as he retrieves four brightly colored scarves and uses them to tie Jace’s hands to the headboard while Magnus keeps him pinned in place. Magnus helps secure his ankles before getting off the bed and admiring their work.

“What are you doing?” Jace growls, fighting the restraints as best he can. Magnus hums before turning to Alec.

“Panties?”

He glances towards the drawer where he keeps his nice underwear, but Alec has plans of his own, stripping out of his jeans and the blue lace panties he’d worn today. The front is soaked with his pre-come, but when he hands it to Magnus, Magnus takes it without complaint, stuffing it into Jace’s mouth to gag him. “Much better. Now, Alexander, I think he deserves a punishment, what would you suggest?”

Alec grins, feeling the power dynamic shifting. Suddenly he’s the one in control, in contrast to what his nudity might suggest, and he’s going to torture Jace. And Jace is going to love every minute of it.


	2. Dom Alec/ Dom Magnus/ Sub Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 4  
> For the whump prompts:  
> Running Out Of Time  
> Caged

Alec takes a moment to consider his options, looking over the beautiful blond man tied to the bed, his dick still hanging out of his opened pants, soft, but probably not for long.

He quickly arrives at his decision and goes to their toy box to pull out a cock-cage. He turns and hands it to Magnus, watching how Jace’s eyes widen when he sees the object. Magnus smiles in approval as Alec explains, “He already came once, I think we need to make sure he doesn’t come again while we use him.” He doesn’t miss the shiver that goes through Jace.

“Wonderful decision,” Magnus says. “The cage, not a ring?”

“He doesn’t deserve to get fully hard,” Alec states, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at the amount of clothing Jace is still wearing. Jeans and a T-shirt, not much, but more difficult to get off with the way he’s been bound. Then again- who said they needed to take all of it off?

Alec steps closer, lifting himself onto the bed to straddle Jace’s knees, hands going to the waistband of his jeans, tugging them halfway down Jace’s thighs. Magnus steps forward and secures the cock-cage before plucking the panties from Jace’s mouth to briefly kiss him. “We’re going to use you to get off and you’re not going to be able to do anything about it. Okay?”

They all recognize it for what it is, Magnus checking in, giving Jace the option to end the scene here. Jace doesn’t do anything of the sort. Instead his lips curl up as he responds, “Yeah, fuck me hard, punish me.”

“Oh we will, beautiful, we will,” Magnus promises while Alec gets the lube. He teases at Jace’s hole as Magnus joins him on the bed, kneeling beside Jace’s body to place a hand at the back of Alec’s neck, tugging him in for a lingering kiss. Alec moans into it, reminded of just how hard he is, rutting against Jace’s strong thigh for a bit of relief, loving the harsh texture of the jeans against him.

He hears Jace groaning behind his make-shift gag, no doubt enjoying the way Alec is grinding against him even as he makes out with Magnus, slipping his hands under Magnus’ shirt to run along firm abs.

Magnus breaks the kiss with a soft exhale, running fingers through Alec’s hair. “Do you want his mouth or his hole?”

Jace gasps and bucks up at the question, at being talked about as if he’s nothing more than a toy for them to use. Alec presses the tip of his finger into Jace’s hole, barely a tease, imagining the tight warmth around his cock. “His ass.”

“Alright.” Magnus gives him another, softer kiss before moving up Jace’s body to remove the gag, tossing it away this time. “What do you say we put this mouth of yours to good use?”

“I guess it’s only fair considering how Alec’s mouth has-”

Whatever Jace was going to say is cut off by Magnus abruptly undoing his zipper and pushing his cock into Jace’s mouth, straddling his head. Jace moans around him as Alec presses his finger in all the way to the third knuckle.

“He feels so good,” Magnus breathes, one hand holding the headboard, one combing through Jace’s hair. Alec watches the muscles in his back and ass move as he fucks Jace’s mouth. He has to distract himself, or risk coming just from watching his boyfriends, by pressing another finger in beside the first. Jace twitches, but rolls his hips, trying to ride Alec’s fingers.

Alec lays the forearm of his free hand across Jace’s lower stomach, keeping his hips pinned to the bed, further restricting his movement. Jace lets out a long moan around Magnus’ length, hands knotting in the scarves tying him down. Alec knows his boyfriend loves being held down like this, being _used_ by them. And Alec loves taking control, treating Jace to a good time- even if he won’t get off at the end of it all.

Alec studies Jace’s cock where it’s half hard in the cage, as hard as it can get. It’s clear it would be fully hard otherwise, given the way Jace is reacting to their touches.

Alec presses a third finger in and rubs at Jace’s walls until he finds that spot that makes Jace wail. Magnus lifts up, giving him a moment to breathe as Alec massages his prostate with two fingers. Magnus keeps a hand on Jace’s side, rubbing small, reassuring circles there.

“You’re doing so wonderful,” Magnus murmurs, tracing his other hand down Jace’s face, focusing on his spit-slick lips. “Such a pretty thing. I’m so close to coming. I think, when I do, I’ll come on your face.”

Jace lets out a broken moan. “Please.”

“There’s a good boy. Can you take more now?” Magnus asks, dipping a finger into Jace’s mouth. The blond sucks at the digit, lifting his head to take more of it, asking for Magnus to keep going without saying a word.

While Magnus repositions himself in Jace’s mouth, Alec finishes opening him up and slicks up his dick with lube. He moves closer to Jace’s hips, listening to Magnus’ murmured praises of Jace’s _hot, wet mouth, so good_ and Jace’s moans, the breathy sounds that all of them are letting out. He positions his cock at Jace’s entrance and givs him barely a moment to prepare before he’s pushing inside, hissing at the tight heat around his length.

“Fuck,” Alec mutters lowly, pushing in until he’s as far as he can go. Jace lets out a broken whimper, loving the feeling of being filled from either end.

Alec takes advantage of his new position to reach for Magnus, placing his hands on the other man’s hips, nipping at his neck, resisting the urge to simply sit back and thrust into Jace’s hole.

Magnus moans, turning his head enough for Alec to kiss him, short and wet and heated. “I’m so close,” Magnus murmurs when they part.

Alec nods, slipping one of his hands around Magnus’ torso to play with a nipple, using his other hand to support himself so he can began thrusting into Jace in earnest. “Come for us Magnus. Come on his face. Show him we own him.”

Two moans in unison answer Alec’s statement. Magnus pulls out of Jace’s mouth, replacing it with his own hand, leaning back into Alec’s touch as he strokes himself off. He comes with a strangled moan, making a mess of Jace’s face which the golden haired boy instantly starts licking off his lips. Magnus leans down to kiss him hard while Alec resumes fucking Jace, hard enough to have the bed shaking beneath them. Or maybe that’s just Jace, shaking from sensations and the sight in front of him.

Alec is already on the close to coming, body tense from being kept on edge for so long, when Magnus breaks from Alec’s lips and turns to press his lips to Alec’s. Alec can taste Magnus’ come lingering on his lips, can taste Jace, and the lewdness of it has him gripping Jace’s hips tight enough to leave marks.

One of Magnus’ hands finds his hair, tangling in his curls, while the other slips down to his ass, digging in his nails. He gives a tug at Alec’s strands and Alec shakes apart, thrusting deep as he fills Jace’s ass with his come.

Magnus leans back, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his lips before setting about untying Jace. Jace’s mouth is slightly parted, his eyes wide. “Fuck, you guys are so hot.”

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Magnus asks, reaching to untie another scarf while Alec pulls out of Jace and stands on shaky legs to get a washcloth to clean them off.

“I would’ve enjoyed myself more if Alec hadn’t suggested this,” Jace states, taping the cock-ring.

Alec rolls his eyes, setting about wiping off Jace’s face while he lays unmoving on the bed, still coming down from his high. “You love being punished.”

Jace lets out a half-hearted noise of agreement as Alec wipes the mess from his hole and throws the washcloth aside. Magnus has stripped down and taken his place on one side of Jace’s body so Alec lies on the other, tugging at Jace’s shirt. Magnus helps him lift it and soon they have Jace in the same state of undress as the two of them. Jace instinctively cuddles into Alec’s chest, an arm reaching out to pull Magnus towards him.

“That was good,” Jace mumbles as they adjust so they’re cuddling on the large bed. Alec had one arm resting on Jace’s chest, the other holding Magnus’ hand. He never feels more comfortable than when he’s in bed with his boyfriends.

“Just good?” Magnus teases, pressing a kiss to Jace’s cheek. “Next time we’ll have to do better.”

Jace groans, letting his eyes fall shut. “ _Better_ might just kill me.”


End file.
